Feedback Update: Conquest
September 1st, 2010 Welcome one and all to the first feedback update of September! Just to let you know, there won't be another for a while but don't worry because we have plenty to update here In reality, Court Cases had too little feedback and Elite Tasks had already been created [[Feedback Update: Ardougne Achievement Diary|here]]. A change that most of you have been demanding to Conquest is to make the champions less powerful. Well, not only have we done this but some other small changes have been made to balance out the game and new units and commands have also been added to the game. It is now possible to watch other players' matches but you can disable spectators before the match starts and you will now be informed of your opponents rank and name and which squad you are playing as at the start of any game. You will now also receive a much more obvious message when it's your or another player's turn. For a few commendation points, you can now attempt to practice strategies against a very easy NPC opponent and, speaking of NPCs, if your opponent resigns they will be taken over by an AI enemy so you can still get your full rewards. Two new conquest themed worlds have now been created for guaranteed games. Also, both Pest Control and Conquest can now be played by under level 40s, but for no reward. To go with this no xp trainee lander for PC, we've also added a new level 120+ lander for more experienced players. You will now receive a rating for Pest Control much like Conquests and this can be found on the Highscores and checked in game. Finally, we've added a new reward for both activities - the long awaited void boots. You will find that the rest of the armour has been altered slightly for balancing purposes. That's all this time so go and fight the pest menace, soldier! ---- Conquest Balance To balance Conquest and make it less one sided, several units and commands had their effects altered. Firstly, the infamous Champions had their health lowered from 600 to 450 to make them easier to defeat and their attack raised to 500 to ensure they are still the best units. Winds of Fate and Bombard had their cost reduced to 100 and 150 respectively while having their cool down increased to 3. Regenerate was also decreases to healing 200, not 300, while the cost was lowered to 100. Units Several new units were introduced to Conquest with this update. They are all shown in the table below: Commands Several new commands were also introduced to Conquest with this update. They are all shown in the table below: Void Boots Void boots are the latest addition to the void set. They cost 180 commendation points. They provide more offensive bonuses than the other pieces of void knight armour - being the only ones to give a strength bonus. The boots count towards a full set of void equipment, and the set bonus, which means that an extra piece of non-void equipment can be worn while still receiving the set bonus. The exact bonuses are shown in the box below: , 42 , 42 , 42 , 42 , 42 , 22 |class = All |degrades = No |slot = feet |mainDamage = 0 |mainAccuracy = 0 |offDamage = 0 |offAccuracy = 0 |armour = 20 |life = 0 |prayer = 0 |strength = 0 |ranged = 0 |magic = 0 }}